Seriously?
by SakuraBlossom64
Summary: How could is happen this way? And of all people, how could it be him? Life can never be easy and normal on teenage superheroes can it. [T for cursing, so pardon my french]
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing a fanfiction. In fact I'm an artist who thought of an idea for a comic that ended up being too long and now I'm writing it as a fanfiction. Hopefully some of you like it.**

This had become a common routine for Adrien. Leave school and get immediately picked up my gorilla and be driven to whatever Nathalie had on his schedule. Today it was another photoshoot in the park for some new clothing line his father made. He did everything the photographer asked, pose with your hands in the pants pockets, sit here, stand this way. A yawn escaped adrian's mouth while in what had to be his thirtieth pose for this photographer when everything stopped.

The photographer handed off his camera to his assistant and turned to Nathalie "look at Adrien he's yawning and that's all I need to know. This park," he waved his arms around anxiously "it's too boring. We need to move to another location. Now and quick while we still have good light"

Nathalie simply nodded and Adrien was escorted away back to the car where Gorilla was being whispered too where to drive next.

In the corner of the park, a few feet from where they had been shooting the photos sat Adrian's blue shoulder bag slumped up against a tree. Inside Plagg was in a sleepy bliss after eating two whole wheels of camembert cheese, completely unaware of Adrien leaving.

The park being only a few blocks from her house made it one of the best places for Marinette to find some peace and quiet. Being Ladybug does not make life easy. There was always stress from school, helping her parents with orders at the bakery, saving Paris from Akuma attacks, and then there was her love life. She was 16 now and had never been on one date. To make matters worse Alya was dating Nino now. She felt so behind in her love life. She walked around the perimeter of the park mulling over her failed love life.

 _At this point I feel I'm going to become a spinster. I can't even speak to Adrien without stuttering. He doesn't notice me at all._

Tikki poked her head out of Marinette's purse "Marinette are you okay?"

Marinette looked around quickly to make sure the coast was clear. The park was completely deserted, which she found odd for such a popular park. With a shrug she responded to Tikki with a sigh, "Tikki I don't know what to do anymore. Adrien doesn't notice me at all. You must have gotten my super persona wrong because I must be invia-girl, not Ladybug."

Tikki sighed "Marinette don't say things like that. Don't you remember how you guys played that video game together?"

Marinette brought down her hand and pet the top of Tikki's head with her finger, "Yeah I guess you're right about that. He still hasn't talked to me since then though."

"Well isn't he busy with photoshoots all the time? Maybe he's just tired."

"I guess so."

"You've been busy too you know"

Marinette giggled and rolled her shoulder "Yeah… Beating Akumas does take a lot of work"

"Well at least we have Chat Noir to help us" Tikki chimed in. "He's been complimenting you quite a lot too."

"ughhh" Marinette brought her hand to her face in a face-palm, "Him hitting on me has not helped you know. Can't he just focus on the fight for two seconds without being all over me. It's become obnoxious"

"At least he's better than the Chat Noirs of the past" Tikki's face puckered into a look of disgust. "You'd never believe how much pain some of them put my Ladybug companions through."

Marinette's eyebrow rose up as she looked down towards Tikki, "do I want to know?"

"No" Tikki said in a annoyance

Petting her again with her finger Marinette tried to calm Tikki down "okay, okay, calm down. We're taking this walk to calm down and think not get more frustrated"

Sighing Tikki simple nodded in agreement as they walked on the pathway.

It was a cool spring day. The park was still quiet and peaceful with no one around. Marinette was in a daze, staring at her feet while she walked as she continued her thoughts. While turning the corner she saw something blue from the corner of her eye. _Wait that can't be, why would that be -_. She froze in place.

"What's wrong?" Tikki chimed as she peaked up from out of her purse.

Slowly, almost tiptoeing, she backed up and stared at the base of a tree. Against it was a blue shoulder bag. _Oh god no is he here? Is he doing another photoshoot here?!_ Quickly she looked around for his golden blonde hair, but there was still no one in the park.

"Earth to Marinette! Are you okay?"

"bwah!" she jumped liked a scared cat. Looking down at her Kwami she realized it was just Tikki speaking.

"Seriously are you alright?"

Frantically marinette was shhhh-ing and putting her pointer finger to her mouth. She knelt down next to the shoulder bag and stared at it intently. With the quietest whisper she responded to her Tikki, "I think this is Adrien's bag"

Flying up to her ear Tikki and whispered back, "1. why are we whispering now, and 2. how do you know this is his bag"

"Maybe it's got a recording device in it or something, I don't want him to hear us"

"Okay fine crazy pants, but how do you know it's his bag?"

With both hands open she motioned to the bag "It looks like his bag!"

Tikki sighed, "There could be a million of these bags. How is this one his?"

"Oh I know," she carefully reached for the front flap to the bag and turned to look at Tikki, "we simply open the bag and look for a notebook with his name on it"

"Then what do we do?"

"Ummmmm" she looked away from her, "we read the notebook" she whispered while smiling

"Ugh, seriously Marinette"

She rolled her eyes and looked over to Tikki as she opened the bag, "Come on, if this is his bag when will we have a chance to see if he doodles, or writes poetry"

This time Tikki rolled her eyes, "Did you forget Nathanaël, he was the one with drawings and….." Tikki looked down into the bag. There sleeping without a care in the world was a familiar black cat kwami. Tikki felt fury sweep across her small red body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, I actually wasn't expecting so many of you to favorite and follow this story since I'm not a writer. So thank you!**

Marinette looked at her kwami quizzically as her little red head look like it was about to explode. She followed her line of sight down to the inside of the bag seeing a small black creature looking very similar to an akuma butterfly. "Shit it's an akuma!" she screamed as she fell backwards on her hands. Gently she poked the bag with her foot.

Drowsy Plagg peaked over the rim of the bag. "Ummm, excuse you. Some of us are sleeping," Plagg exhaled while yawning.

"Crap! It talks to!" Marinette pointed frantically at the small black creature as she worriedly looked over to Tikki.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Tikki cursed at Plagg

"Ahh my sweet lovebug, It's been a long time~" Plagg said in a sultry voice.

"NO! DON'T EVEN PLAGG!"

Marinette looked back and forth between the two confused. She could swear she saw fumes coming out of Tikki's head now.

"Oh sugar booger. Why are you so mad~?"

"WHY AM I MAD? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" disgruntled she sighed and took a deep breath "Your last partner! He drove drunk on a stolen moped into a street lamp!" She growled through her teeth. "Do you know how worried we were that night! I know she broke up with him because he cheated, but running off transformed into the night and getting drunk! Why didn't you keep him safe?!"

"Honey I'm a black cat, the personification of bad luck. I did try to keep him from cheating mind you. You do realize though that if my partner drinks while we're transformed I get drunk too. So I couldn't exactly be a voice of reason that night after five bottles of wine."

Tikki was surprised, "hold up five bottles of wine? Seriously?"

He rolled his green eyes, "Even if he did cheat the love of his life dumped him. Not every cat is purr-fect"

She was unamused by the pun. "Okay, but now all this time you were right under our nose!"

"Well I could have said hi but little Miss Lady over here wanted to keep the identities secret." Plagg pointed his head towards Marinette.

"Okay wait hold up," Marinette rose her hand shyly, "ummm, can someone please explain?"

Tikki sighed, "Remember how I told you when we were fighting the pharaoh I told you that there were other Ladybugs"

Marinette tried to think back to that day. She recalled how much research Alya did for her Ladyblog about that scroll with the ancient Ladybug on it. "umm…. yes"

"Well there have been other Chat Noirs too, not all named Chat Noir, he's been called many things"

Plagg interrupted, "Ahhh yes, Catpernicus, Puss in Boots, Catsanova, Felix. I have to say Chat Noir isn't my favorite name, not as creative."

Tikki cleared her throat, "as I was saying, I've been the kwami for each Ladybug in history. And he…"

Plagg interrupting again, "Hi my name is Plagg" he said with a smirk waving to Marinette.

"Yes Plagg is the kwami for every incarnation of Chat Noir"

Marinette stared at Plagg for a second with a blank expression and then like an atomic bomb it hit her. "w-w-w-wait a second!" she said shakily pointing her finger at Plagg, "s-s-s-s-oooo if t-that's Adrien's bag, t-then this means that Adrien is…."

Plagg giggled, "Ah yes, he's Chat Noir."

"PLAGG!" Tikki yelled.

"What?" he shrugged.

"Don't you remember that Ladybug wants to keep their identities private!" Tikki objected.

"Well what was I supposed to say, oh I just decided to sleep in a random guy's bag?" Plagg countered.

With a huff Tikki put her hand on her small hips, "Well we were just about to check to see if it was actually Adrien's bag. We weren't sure it was his."

Plaggs small black ears tilted down like a kitten in trouble. His eyes went wide as he looked back at Tikki, "whoops" he said with a shy chuckle.

Marinette was red in the face and looked like she might pass out from this revelation. _How could this be? This has to be a bad dream. Someone wake me up already!_

"Ummm…. Marinette?" Tikki poked her companion's forehead.

"Seriously? How the fuck is this happening….?" her hands came up to her head holding it frustrated, her fingers messing up her hair as she did. "Chat Noir is a narcissistic jerk with stupid cat puns and is overly pushy, but Adrien is sweet and nice and wouldn't be as annoying as Chat is! How can this be?"

Tikki tilted her head looking at Marinette, "You do realize you act differently when you're ladybug too right?"

"No I don't!" she insisted defensively.

Plagg giggled, "Oh really, All I know about sweet little Marinette is that she's a bumbling mess in front of Adrien. Ladybug is so much cooler and confident. Who's to say you're ladybug anyway? How should I know you didn't kidnap Tikki?"

"I did not steal Tikki!" Marinette insisted again pursing her lips

Tikki interjected, "He's right though you're more confident as Ladybug"

"Fine whatever! ugh….." Marinette's hand came to her forehead trying to holdback a head ache as she looked down at the ground

Growing concerned Tikki patted the back of Marinette's head. "Marinette… are you okay?"

"You know I knew one day I might learn Chat's identity, not this soon, but one day maybe." she sighed and looked at Tikki "I just didn't think it would happen like this." With another sigh she looked at Plagg. "Okay so Plagg, right?" he nodded "Now what are you doing sleeping in Adrien's bag in the middle of the park?"

"Ummm….. hmmmmm" Plagg was thinking back to the events of how he got there. "Well we left school, Adrien gave me two wheels of camembert cheese, he had a photoshoot today so I just ate the cheese and then I took a nap"

"Okay….. so then where is Adrien?"

"Wait the photoshoot crew isn't here?" he flew out of the bag in a black blur frantically looking around

Tikki chased him and caught his tail, "nope, no one's here but us"

Distress swept Plagg's face, "well that's weird, why would he leave without me? I mean his phone is in this bag too. If he doesn't grab his bag usually his father's assistant Nathalie grabs it for him. She's very rough with the bag though, the amount of times I've been tossed around..." His tail went limp as he started gently floating down.

Marinette reached out and held him gently "It's alright no one is going to toss you now. I guess we'll have to go find Adrien. Do you have any idea where he could be?"

"Natallie never leaves him with any information on these things, and well I was distracted by cheese" He rubbed the back of his head, "so no I have no idea..."

Marinette pouted, "great…."

 **So I have to say I kind of think of Tikki's personality like Bubbles from Powerpuff Girls, sweet and cute but can still explode with anger. I know that's probably not everyone's version of Tikki, but that's how I see her, especially if she and Plagg have a past with other companions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been forever. I've had a lot going on with tests and stuff. I'll get this story all down on paper and done soon. It's fun to write in my free time :)**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The photoshoot was going over time now with the change in location. Adrien was brought to an arcade for the rest of the pictures. In bright neon lettering the sign said FUN ARCADE, unfortunately the promise of fun is just the facade. The arcade was dimly lit so gamers could avoid glare on the screens for the gaming cabinets. For a photoshoot the dim lights would not be efficient for the photos. After the photographer yelled at the owner to turn on the lights to the dark establishment Adrien was told to pretend he was playing the games. _This is so stupid, why can't I just play the games? Then it would look more realistic and fun. It's hard to pretend I'm having fun when I'm just looking at a menu screen to Frogger,_ he thought to himself while flashes of light from the camera surrounded him. _I'm sure Plagg is probably just playing this game on my phone right now having the time of his life. I wonder if I have change to actually play this in my bag?_

The photographer paused, "Okay Adrien we're going to look over the photo's. You have a short break, don't leave though." He lowered his camera and handed it off at an assitant.

From the shadows appeared Nathalie with a can of soda. Startling Adrien with her sudden appearance. She spoke softly, "You still seem tired from what I could tell. Here's soda to perk you up. You need at least act awake if you are to finish this in time for fencing class."

Begrudgingly he grabbed the soda and started sipping it. "Hey Nathalie, can I have my bag? I think I have some change in there. If I have a break I'd like to actually play the game instead of just staring at it."

"That might be seen as a little unprofessional," Nathalie adjusted her glasses. "I'll ask Gorilla to bring in your bag from the car." With a quick motion she turned and walked toward the exit of the arcade. Adrian noticed Nathalie practically tripping over her feet in such a rush towards the door.

Once outside the arcade Nathalie ran to the car. She peaked inside, there was no bag, she felt a lump in her throat and the start of a headache. _How could we forget his bag! I don't remember where he left it! Why didn't I tell someone to grab it when we left!_ She looked inside from the window to Gorilla, he was sleeping in a calm bliss in the front seat. With a loud pounding she hit the passenger window. He looked up in shock worried he did something wrong, he slowly opened the window.

Nathalie practically shoved herself through the window to talk to him. "Where's Adrien's bag? Do you know where it is, because I can't remember." There was a frantic tone to her voice that he had never seen before. She was usually so organized, how could she forget a bag.

He shook his head. He couldn't remember seeing the bag either.

"FUCK!" Nathalie yelled, hitting her hands against the door frame. She unlocked the door with her access to the inside of the car and sat down in the passenger seat. With an intense stare she ordered Gorilla, "drive me to that park we were at as fast as you can. I'm not about to screw up my standing with the Agreste family for Adrien's bag possibly being stolen."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Just fucking great" Marinette was still pouting. "I can't just leave you here Plagg. I'm going to have to bring Adrien's bag to the Bakery." Anxiety swept her face, "Oh god he's going to have to come to the Bakery" Her hands started to clench her hair, "He's going to have to see my parents again!"

"Oh he wants to go back there anyway," Plagg said smiling

"H-h-he wants to come back?" She said still panicking

Plagg sighed, "you never let him have the cookies…"

Marionette looked at Plagg with a blank stare. "Wait what?"

"Remember when you guys were playing that video game?"

"Ummm… Yeah….." Then it clicked, "wait you mean the cookies my dad was pushing on us?"

"Yup! He was very depressed about not getting those cookies." Then he started to laugh, "and he was too shy to go back and buy some"

"Seriously?" Marionette was dumbfounded. _Why would he be shy about buying cookies_

Tikki interjected "like marionette shy?"

Plagg giggled "exactly!"

Marinette could feel a blush deepen on her face. _What does that mean? Am I really that shy?_

"Alright rosy head" Plagg flew in front of Marinette's face and bopped her nose, "So if we leave adrian's bag at your place then how will he know it's there? His phone is in it"

"Crap you're right," She grabbed her phone and looked through her contacts. "I think I'll ask Alya what to do. Heck maybe she'll run into him." She gently pushed plagg out of her face toward Tikki. "I'm gonna call her, stay out of sight." She tapped on her best friend's name and in no time at all Alya answered.

"Hey Marinette! What's up girl?" Alya looked really happy, she looked like she was sitting in a cafe.

Marinette giggled nervously, "Ummm… so I have a problem."

"Alright what did you do?" Alya's smile turned into a smirk. She knew Marinette always got herself in weird situations. _But what did she do now?_

Marinette felt her heart beat fast as she panicked, "So I ummm…. This is gonna sound weird….."

"Spit it out Mari"

"I uhhh… found Adrian's bag in the park while I was taking a walk…." She put on a fake smile trying to hide how much she was freaking out inside.

Alya looked back with a look that could only read _are you serious right now?_ and then burst into laughter, "You seriously stole his shit again?" Alya was practically crying from laughing so hard.

Marinette got flustered, "I did not steal his stuff this time! I swear I found it just sitting here in the park!"

"Okay fine, you found it" Alya said using air quotes, "Then just call him, do you have his number?"

"No, I don't have his number or Nino's"

"Oh well look who I have right here!" She got up from her chair and moved it at the table she was sitting at in the cafe. As she sat back down Nino came into the frame of the video call. It looked like he was stuffing a sandwich into his face. He looked confused looking at Marinette on the screen.

Marinette gasped, "Oh shit! You guys are on a date right now! I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright. It's been mostly me watching him eat," Alya said as Nino swallowed.

"Correction," Nino put his finger in the air looking toward Alya. "It's been me eating while you talk about your LadyBlog." Nino looked back at Marinette, "So now why do you need Adrian's number?"

Marinette waved at Nino, "Hi Nino, Ummm... well having his number would be great, but that actually won't help."

Nino looked confused, "Why? He usually keeps it on him in his back pocket. Only time he doesn't is when he tosses it in his bag during photoshoots."

"Yeah the bag has his phone in it," Marinette said while sighing.

Alya jumped into the frame of the camera again, "hold up you swiped his phone again?"

Nino was confused, "wait what?

With a giggle Alya leaned towards Nino's ear, "Oh that's a funny story, I'll tell you later"

"No you will not!" screeching through the cell phone speakers. "Don't go sharing stories like that on your dates!"

A red blush came across Alya's face, "i-i-it's not a date, we're just having lunch." Nino shot a glance at Alya, _it was a date in my eyes_ , he thought. He took the phone, "Sorry Marinette but I don't know where Adrian is right now."

She sighed again and pouted, "Well I'm not gonna leave it here in the park. If you bump into him while on your date tell him that his bag is at the bakery."

"Ah Ha!" Alya popped her head back into the frame pushing Nino's, "That's my girl! figuring out ways to get her man to her house."

Nino snickered at Alya, "She don't even need you as a match-maker!"

"We'll take a walk after we're done with our date," Alya said. Nino smiled at the acceptance that it was a date. "If we see Adrian we'll tell him his bag is at the bakery"

A smile came across Marinette's face, "Thank you two so much. I guess I'll walk around town too looking for him. Have fun on your date!"

Alya excitedly chimed in,"We'll have to make it a double date next time! Ciao!" And with that she hung up.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The bakery was quiet with no customers, giving Tom and Sabine plenty of time to observe and question Marinette. _She wouldn't use a shoulder bag because it killed her back so it's not her's._ They thought in unison. Sabine and Tom were always on the same page about their daughter. She may try to hide things like any teenager would but they could always figure it out. Marinette was clutching the bag tightly and was quickly and nervously walking across to the back of the bakery. As Marinette tried going up the stairs Sabine finally made a comment. "That bag is new, I thought you liked backpacks sweetie."

Marinette froze. _If I tell them it's Adrian's they're going to get all weird again._ she thought through her words carefully, "A friend of mine lost it. I found it in the park. If someone comes asking for it, it will be in my room."

"Where will you be?" Sabine asked

"Ummmm, I'm gonna go out and look for him" Marinette gave a smile to her mother to try to make it less suspicious.

Tom popped out of the back of the bakery dough in hand, "Hold up!" Marinette turned around suddenly from hearing her father. "That looks just like the bag that nice Adrian boy had when he came over last time. He's the one you have pictures of in your room too right?" A blush was spreading like wild-fire on marinette cheeks. "I'll have to bake some cookies right away for him! He didn't get to have them last time he was here! I'll put them in his bag after they're done!" He said as he ran back into the bakery to make fresh cookies. Sabine just giggled as Marinette ran to her room and placed the bag on her bed.

Plagg floated out of the bag with Tikki inspecting the room, "ahh so this is your room" he floated towards the computer with the background of Adrian on full display "nice computer background, your dad was right, you do have pictures of Adrian everywhere" he said while laughing.

Marinette yelped and quickly ran to the computer and opened a browser window the was minimized to cover the background. unfortunately is reloaded to her last google search of Chat noir sightings in france. She yelped again, "Shit!" Plagg burst into loud laughter as she quickly shut down the computer.

tiki sighed, "god you're a spazz"

Marinette's face was as red as a tomato from embarrassment. She stood up straight and took a deep breath "okay, so you're not telling adrian any of that"

"No promises" he said with a giggle.

"ugh, fine whatever. anyway plagg tiki can you two both fit in my bag." She said holding open her pick crossbody purse.

Tikki flew up to Marinette's face and squealed, "hold up why both of us!"

Plagg flew up close to Tikki getting close to her rubbing shoulders, "got a problem being close with me?" he said with a smirk "can't cosy up to this kitty cuddle bug?" Tikki only answered back with a glare towards Plagg.

Marinette took a peek in her purse, "Yeah, there is definitely enough room for the two of you in here"

Tikki pushed Plagg off of her, "I still don't understand though. Why is he coming?"

"So Paris seems to be getting attacked with an akuma practically every other day now to get the miraculouses. If we run into an akuma it'll be better to have you on hand. Also..." She made a look towards the hatch door to her room, "My parents like to snoop and definitely don't like small rat looking creatures in a bakery."

"ugh, I'm a cat not a rat! Why do people always say that!" Plagg practically had steam coming out of his head.

"Also my Dad did say he's going to be putting cookies in Adrian's bag. You'll be found then kitty cat"

"eww I hate cookies!" then plagg sighed, "actually knowing Adrian he'll probably run towards the akuma to help anyone being attacked even without me." In a swift black cloud Plagg dived into the bag. He looked up at Marinette annoyed, "okay, you're right, let's get going! Come on!"

Tikki glared at Marinette as she pointed towards her purse, "stop glaring and get in there. I'll give you extra cookies later if you do so"

"ugh...Fine!" Tikki said flying gently into the bag.

"Hello love-bug~" Plagg said cuddling close to her in the purse as she gagged.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that It's been awhile. Your reviews asking for more haven't fallen on deaf ears. I've just been busy with testing. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter. Also this whole story was outlined from day one. I was hoping it would make it go faster but life just gets in the way.**

 **0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

Paris was peaceful, just the usual hustle of tourists. Marinette walked down the street looking for signs of Adrien's photoshoot. The light from the sun made the streets shine like gold. It was walking around paris at this time of day that made her happy she lived in Paris. Looking for Adrien was priority one though. Without Plagg his miraculous was useless. From where she's walking she could see the eiffel tower glowing in the sunlight. She looked below to see if there is any sign of a photo crew underneath, but it was only tourists.

Tikki peaked out of the small opening of the bag, "Maybe you should check back by the park"

Plagg squeezed himself in the opening too, "yes while the tower is pretty for a photoshoot it must be over by now"

Quickly Marinette covered the opening to her purse with her hands before someone saw Tikki like last time. Talking just below a whisper she responded to the two kwami, "yeah you're right, maybe he's retracing his steps." A few blocks later she turned onto a block heading back towards the park. The once bright golden like streets turns grey and dark. To her left was smashed glass, the window display to a shop was destroyed.

"Marinette! I have a bad feeling," Tikki whispered from the purse opening.

"Yeah this street is usually busy with all the cafes, shops, and that arcade. Where is everyone?" Marinette looked around passing the broken window.

Plagg popped his head out of the purse this time, "Think it's an akuma?"

Quickly Marinette ran into a nearby alleyway. Opening the purse she let Plagg and Tikki out. "You know if your bad luck like they say black cats are, I'm going to assume it's an akuma Plagg."

Suddenly a high pitched scream came from near by startling all three of them.

Tikki flew in front of Marinette's face poking her nose, "So, spots on?"

With a smile and a laugh for how cute Tikki was, "you know it!" and in a flash of red light

Ladybug was ready for anything.

"Um Excuse me my lady," Plagg was floating there miraculous-less, "but what am I supposed to do?"

"Oh ummm, huh I didn't think about that..." Ladybug murmured. In seconds white webs spread across the opening to the street blocking them in the alleyway. Both were taken aback by this development, "well it looks like we gotta get moving fast because that's definitely some akuma craftsmanship." She said jaw to the floor pointing at the webs.

"Wait I know!" Plagg started jumping excitedly on top of her head. "I can hide in your hair, and tie one of your hair ties to my body" he grabbed the end of the hair tie and tied a bow around his body. Impressed with his handy work he grinned, "there now I won't fly off if you go swinging lady!"

"Okay, hopefully this works. You'll have to be on the lookout for Adrien Plagg." Suddenly the sound of broken glass rang through the alley "alright, hang on plagg!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The photoshoot went on for longer than he expected. Nathalie never came back after he asked for his bag, Gorilla was missing too. And after searching the Arcade thoroughly Adrien couldn't find it and no one he asked from the photoshoot remembered seeing it. He must have left it at the park during the first half of the shoot. _Plagg is probably asleep, I'm sure no one touched the bag._

Turning around the corner citizens started running past him frantically. Stopping on of the running and yelling citizens he asked, "Why are you running? What's happening?"

Practically crying the poor citizen whimpered, "It's another errr monster attack! you need to run now!"

Before running away the citizen tried to pull Adrien with the frantic crowd but he pulled his hand back. Citizens were running every which way. Adrien ran into the closest alley opposite of the stream of citizens. Peeking from behind a dumpster to make sure the coast was clear. "Alright plagg! claws…" he stood in silence "right…." Adrien said with a groan.

He didn't have Plagg.

He was vulnerable just like any civilian.

 _Wait! Maybe I can still help Ladybug! This must be an Akuma. I'm hidden enough, hopefully I can get a good look at it, maybe find the Akuma's weak spot._ Adrien peeked down the street, there were white webs everywhere. _God this is some freak'in mess._ Something was moving near a shop across the road much bigger than any person. He has to get closer. Sneaking behind a nearby parked car Adrien peeked over the hood. He got a clear view of the Akumatized victim. _Seriously is it just a huge spider? Wish I had a boot to step on that thing. There has to be something, some sort of weakness._ All of a sudden a white ball of web flew above his head, smashing the store window behind him. Glass shards flew towards him as he covered his head. Small shards sliced his hands. He could feel the presence of the akuma getting closer to him

In a streak of red fury Ladybug swung in, "Hey Spiderman! let's see which bug is better! Spiders or Ladybugs!"

 _Alright ladybug is here. I hope she can handle this without Chat. Also did she just call him Spiderman? Too unoriginal, this is why she needs me._ With Spiderman now facing Ladybug Adrien looked through the windows of the car he was hiding behind. Swinging from around the large spider's neck was a necklace with amber hanging from it. Amber usually has a bug inside it. _That must be it! That necklace must be related to this guy's anger!_

Spiderman was chucking web balls left and right at Ladybug, her swift agility allowed her to evade all of his attacks. Adrien ran back into the alley for better cover from the attacks.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bigger than a truck in front of Ladybug stood a huge spider. Long brown legs stretched across the width of the street blocking the road. She was disgusted though, while she is a bug based villain, spiders always made her want to vomit. Her father always took the out of the house for her. On top of the Akuma being a bug, she hasn't had to face an akuma this huge since Max's mecha suit when he was akumatized into Gamer. Yo-yo swinging will be the only way to get a good angle on this guy. All eight eyes of the spider focused on Ladybug. She found herself backing up. _Deep breaths now Marinette, you can do this._

A sinister voice came from the akuma, "Why hello Ladybug~ I the great Spiderman will have the courtesy to take your miraculous off of you hands~"

Loud laughter rang through the streets. Ladybug was holding her chest she couldn't stop laughing. With a few deep breaths she tried to calm herself down. "So you're called 'Spiderman'? Seriously Hawkmoth you couldn't be just a little more creative with the name?"

The huge spider was taken back, "w-what are you talking about?"

Ladybug was still trying to hold back laughter, "Spider Man is an American comic book character Hawkmoth."

"S-s-shut up! This Spider is still getting your miraculous!" Spiderman stuttered while throwing webs toward the super hero.

Ladybug started swinging from her yo-yo around the akuma. _While the name is ridiculous he must have the akuma caught in something._ More windows broke from behind her as she swung around him looking for the weak point. "Hey Spiderman! let's see which bug is better! Spiders or Ladybugs!"

Plagg was keeping look out from Ladybug's hair, looking for any sign of Adrien. A blob of blond hair was near a car, and as it ran into the alley he could tell it was Adrien. Plagg tugged on Ladybugs hair as she landed on a nearby building. Frantically Plagg yelled to Ladybug, "Lady, Adrien's in that alley over there! Quickly! Let's get over there so Chat can help you"

"Oww! You said nothing about tugging on my hair Plagg!" She whined. Pointing to a nearby alley, "This alley?"

"Yes that one!"

"Alright, hang on!" with a quick swing she landed in the alley

Spiderman laughed noticing Ladybug try to escape, "HaHa! I've got you now!" he sprayed a web trapping her inside the alleyway

Ladybug turned around. The webs were thicker than a brick wall. "Oh come on!" Yelling in annoyance.

Plagg popped out of her hair looking down at Ladybug, "Hehe, sorry about the bad luck"

Adrien looked at ladybug unsure of what step to take. If he stepped forward and claimed Plagg then Lady would know his secret identity. If he didn't get Plagg then how is Ladybugg going to defeat this " _spiderman"?_ Ladybug and Plagg looked up at Adrien just standing there. A blush ran across his face, _she looks so cute with Plagg sitting in her hair like that. I don't know what to do_

Plagg flew off of Ladybug's head and into Adrien's face excitedly, "Hi Adrien! You wouldn't happen to have camembert cheese on you would you?"

Adrien could feel the sweat on the back of his neck _Seriously you had to say my name! It's supposed to be secret!_

Ladybug exhaled loudly "Oh god! I am not dealing with this right now..." She walked up close to Adrien him backing away slowly. "Nonono, get back here!" She grabbed him by his shirt and got in his face. "Adrien I know you're chat! Take Plagg, transform, meet me at the bakery when we finish this, got it?"

Adrien was confused, "ehhh, the bakery?"

Plagg floated down into Adrien's hands, "Oh! So Marinette is Ladybug!"

"Wait what!" he said flabbergasted stumbling back and falling down at this revelation.

Ladybug took out her yoyo. "As I said, Chat now Bakery later! hurry up!" she said catapulting up over the web using some fire escapes and out of the alleyway.

Plagg looked up at Adrien from where he was sitting in his hands. Adrien was frozen, completely confused and surprised at this new knowledge. "Are you okay, Adrien?" The kwami said with growing concern.

Adrien looked down at the small black cat breaking his frozen shock. He spoke softly, "I said that I love whoever wore that mask." A large bright red blush ran across his cheeks. "I think I fell in love again."

"Adrien if you love her that much then we should transform to help her."

"Right, Claws out!"

Plagg jumped into the ring and in a flash of green light Chat jumped over the web ready to fight this Spiderman.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sorry it's been so long. And sorry if you completely forgot you subbed to this story and now feel that you need to re-read it. I've been there myself as a subscriber to a story, at least it is only 4 chapter's before this. After the last chapter I had to go through a lot of personal stuff. After the most recent episode "Gorizilla" I started to think again of this Fanfiction. It was all outlined I just needed to fill it in. I have some silly extra chapters I might add, but I'm not sure yet. I hope you enjoy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Chapter 5**

A blush was still across Adrien's face. He had fallen in love again with Ladybug, and now he knows who his lady is. He doesn't know how to react to this news still. He's silent as the two fly towards the akuma.

Spiderman "What's wrong Chat? Cat got your tongue?" he said flinging a web ball at him. The web ball caught him off guard and hit his head sticking to his hair like a gum. "Ughhhhh.. Crap" Chat sighed.

Ladybug swung with her yo-yo to land behind Spiderman, "We need to find where the akuma butterfly is hidden" she shouted over to Chat. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine" He grunted "Oh! I saw it before! It's his necklace!" he yelled over to Ladybug

"Alright I got this! Lucky charm!" she exclaimed throwing her yoyo into the air, and down came a slingshot "okay this is more useful than other charms, so what can I do with this now?"

Chat catapulted next to Lady to see what lucky charm brought this time "a slingshot can sting his eyes, hopefully you won't need to hit all eight of them to catch him off guard." Chat was only inches away from her face when he landed to look at the slingshot. She looked at Chat with an obvious blush under her mask spreading over her face. Marinette still didn't know what to think of knowing her crush was Chat, this was all too confusing what to feel. "ummmm. right. Okay I'll knock him out and you get the ummm…." _pull it together pull it together! Stay focused!_ "ughhh" she groaned with frustration. "Get the necklace and end this got it!"

Chat was caught off guard by the demanding tone of her voice, but it snapped him back to reality, "G-got it!"

Without saying a word they got in position. Ladybug ran into the street, Chat climbed up one of the shops to get around the Spiderman. The akuma was having a hard time moving in the thin streets of paris and couldn't focus on two enemies at once. "Hey Spidy! look over here!" Ladybug yelled, as he turned around she shot three rapid stones from the slingshot at his eyes.

The akuma whined in pain "Damn it!", while holding his eyes in pain. And in a blink of an eye Chat swiftly ripped the necklace off of him. After a quick jump off of Spiderman's writhing body Chat landed swiftly on his feet next to Ladybug handing her the necklace.

The amber pendant sparkled brightly with it's golden color. Entrapped inside was a spider frozen in time. Without a second thought Ladybug broke the amber pendant and purified the akuma butterfly in a blink of an eye.

With everything purified ladybug checked on the akuma victim, a teenager sat in disbelief.

Ladybug crouched down and handed over the repaired pendant. She asked gently, "are you okay?"

The boy was shaking, "ummm... yeah"

"Hey, did something go wrong?"

"A girl told me I was a freak for liking bugs"

Ladybug giggled, "well I'm a ladybug"

"Yes! ladybugs wings beat 85 times per minute!" The boy said excitedly

Ladybug was taken aback by the sudden change in mood, "ummm okay…. spiders have 8 legs" she said with a shy smile and a shrug, "You should never feel ashamed of what you like."

And with a sudden beeping noise her miraculous started to go off.

Chat Noir grabbed Ladybug's elbow to pull her up, "Lady shouldn't we get going?" He whispered while doing a motion with his eyes to get out of there.

She blushed "right!"

Jumping from building to building was awkward and quiet as day changed to night. Chat wasn't trying to hit on Ladybug and she wasn't arguing with Chat. It was just quiet.

Right before the bakery in an alley their transformations released back to their street clothes. As they looked at each other both started to blush redder than a fire truck. Before Adrien could say a word Marinette put her finger to Adrien's lips. "Okay, we'll talk about all this in my room. We're just going to tell my parents that we're going up to play video games or something if they stop us. Got it?" Adrien noded.

Being careful not to ring the bell connected to the bakery's entrance, the two tried to quietly tip toe towards the stairs to Marinette's room. But just like a joyful golden retriever her father sniffed them out and popped up from the back of the counter. "Adrien! It's so good to see you again!" His grin reached from ear to ear, "Here I made you a tray of cookies and I put a small container of them in your bag too! I baked them fresh just for you!"

"O-o-oh" Adrien said quietly with a grin, "Thank you so much Mr. Dupain. I have been meaning to come by and purchase some"

Marinette swooped in, "Oh thank you so much Dad!" she said loudly with a smile as she took the tray away from her father. "We'll just eat these upstairs while we play some video games, okay? Kay!" And in the blink of an eye she had grabbed Adrien's hand and was dragging him upstairs.

Once both were inside her room with the door closed they stared at each other red in the face and quiet. Marinette still holding the tray of cookies. Just as Marinette is ready to talk the door swings open almost slamming Adrien in the face as he avoids it with cat-like reflexes. It was her mother Sabine, "you know I taught you to always offer your guests tea when they visit. So I made a nice pot of tea to go with your cookies!"

Marinette took the tray with the tea with her free hand and placed both trays on her desk. Sabine was now standing in her room smiling at Adrien. Talking a mile a minute Marinette started to hastily push her mother out of her room "Thank you so much mom! I'll bring the trays down later!"

Before closing the door Sabine popped her head through the crack like a gopher, "Is Adrien staying for dinner?" she asked with sparkling eyes.

"No! not tonight!" Marinette yelled as she closed the door and locked it this time.

"So then he's coming another night?!" she yelped excitedly.

Marinette listened as her mother's footsteps descended the stairway. "Okay we're by ourselves now" she said in a whisper. Plagg and Tikki popped out of her purse to sit on her desk. Tikki takes a cookie and starts to munch on it.

Plagg looked up expectantly at Adrien, "Hey do you have any cheese?"

In a whisper yell Adrien snapped at Plagg " I gave you two whole wheels of camembert cheese earlier today!"

"I ate them" Plagg shrugged

"I thought you were a cat not a pig!"

Tikki giggled as Marinette searched her lunchbox. A triangle pastry was pulled out that she put next to Plagg "it's a cheese danish. They're too filling so I didn't have it with lunch"

Plagg sniffed it, "err okay, I'll try it but it's not camembert cheese"

With both Kwami settled Marinette and Adrien finally try to relax and sit down. Marinette poured the cups of tea, the tag said 'lavender honey', just what they need a nice stress relieving tea. Now with cups of tea the two instinctively reached for a cookie, only to awkwardly hand touch. Tikki and Plagg watched as their holders frantically grabbed cookies and ate them fast to avoid what had just happened. Tikki started to laugh which broke the dense tension in the room. Plagg also began to laugh through his bites of food. "Anyway what are you guys going to do now?", they said in unison during their giggles.

Marinette and Adrien stared blankly at each other unsure of what to do at all.

"I feel like they would have had a lot to talk about after they figured out who each other was" Plagg chuckled, "but it looks like a cat has their tongues"

Tikki chimed in, "Puns aside how about we start with this first: How are you guys going to act in school now?"

Adrien glanced at Tikki to answer her, "ummm… well I guess we'll have to keep being friends obviously"

Marinette looked down at the ground. _Friends? Is this going to make us more than friends? What do you call someone who you share a superhero secret with?..._ Tikki bopped Marinette's head, "Marinette, focus!"

Startled by the touch she responded, "y-y-yes of course we're still friends!"

Plagg got serious, "Yes but what about if an akuma attacks?"

"I guess we'll have to cover for each other in class" She glanced at Adrien for his opinion, "right?". He nodded as an answer.

The room fell silent while Tikki thought of her next question as she led the conversation. "okay so let's just drive into the hardest part for you two." Everyone looked at Tikki questionably. "What is your relationship right now?"

Marinette and Adrien began to blush a brighter red.

"Wait, how do you mean?", Plagg asked.

"Well…" Tikki pointed at the two Miraculous holders, "Marinette likes Adrien"

"And Adrien like Ladybug", Plagg said bluntly

"And Ladybug and Chat Noir kinda like each other"

"Well that relationship was improving I think with recent missions" With a paw on his chin he recollected, "Remember the whole incident with the Glaciator"

"Oh right Chat made that whole candle light balcony thing!'

Plagg nodded, "and Chat Noir likes Marinette"

Marinette yelped "okay stop!" blushing so much her head looked like a cherry lollipop, "You two are making this sound like one of those complicated japanese anime cartoons!"

"yeah, but they're right." Adrien said with a slight hesitation in his breath, "What do we do?"

Marinette heart beat fast, she turned in her chair to fully face Adrien "u-u-u-mmmm" She tried to cover her blush with her hands. _This was all so complicated what should she do? Should the be a thing now, or friends?_

Tikki flew up to try and pull Marinette's hands away from her face, "No hiding!"

Marinette cupped Tikki in her hands and placed the Kwami back on the desk, "you shhh!". Sighed quietly "A-a-a-a-drien" she felt shaky, _should she really do this? "_ ww-w-would you gg-g-go to-"

"Theeee movies?", Adrien said with a small smile.

"yeah the movies!", She said a little eager but still nervous

"Yes, but not to avoid a mob of fans this time"

Marinette giggled remembering them in disguises to watch the movie Adrien's mother starred in.

Adrien reached for Marinette's hand and held it gently, "Friday night at 7 sound good?"

Her heart was beating faster but she's feeling more comfortable. With a smile happily answered, "purr~~fect"

The two began to laugh.

Plagg chuckled, "looks like we got a date! ~"

Tikki put her hand over Plagg's mouth, "plagg shhh! Don't ruin the moment!"


End file.
